This invention relates to a slide switch construction. The invention is particularly concerned with a slide switch construction which is characterized by a mechanical design such that the construction is ideally suited for efficient assembly, installation and use.
Slide switch constructions are often manufactured in very small sizes whereby it becomes difficult to manufacture and install the switches. The components making up such switches are often so small that manual assembly requires significant dexterity, and this leads to increased manufacturing costs. The size of the switches also presents problems during installation.
Installation problems are also encountered due to the fact that the terminals formed in such switches are normally soldered to lead wires and the like when the switches are included in a circuit. Such operations result in the creation of contamination which can seriously affect the switch operating characteristics. For example, the heat generated may lead to oxidation or other contamination of contact surfaces thereby affecting the electrical characteristics of such contacts. In addition, vapors produced during soldering may lead to deposits on contact surfaces which undesirably affects the electrical characteristics.
Chemical cleaning has been attempted in some instances for purposes of avoiding contamination; however, in order to expose the contact surfaces for cleaning purposes after a soldering operation, the final assembly of the switch must be delayed until completion of the soldering operation. This creates problems for installers who are not familiar with the often complex assembly operations required, particularly in the case of small switches.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a switch construction which is characterized by a design which greatly facilitates assembly and installation of the switch.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a switch contact construction which is particularly useful for purposes of increasing switch assembly efficiencies and reliability of operation.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide a switch construction of the type described which can be easily installed in an operation including a soldering operation while permitting cleaning of the switch contacts so that contaminated contacts can be avoided.